Welcome to the Family!
by DragonGem5
Summary: What if Jack Spicer wasn't as human as everyone thought he was? And what if he had a twin sister who was just as crazy as he was? Would the Showdown's ever be the same again?


It was bound to happen eventually. Hiding the best she could, the female dragonling looked at her twin young. Her nest was gone, burning even still, the remaining, unhatched eggs smashed, the hatchlings being cooked by the flames. The humans would not rest until she and her young were dead. The male twin shifted and she sighed. One of them had to go, it was the only way she could hide… Her magic located a world similar enough to her own that he would be safe. In her mind's eye she could see a woman, wealthy and certainly accepting of anything odd, who was waiting to give birth. A human mother for a dragon. Fitting. With soft words the male twin was sent away, the human child coming to the mother dragonling. 'Human children belong with humans.' She thought as she left him the door of a hut whose inhabitants were trying to have a child. Her daughter she carried with her to a settlement of her kind. She prayed that she had made the right choice with her son…

-19 years later-

"Aw, come on Chase, why can't I go?" Jack Spicer looked at his lover and master with a hurt and pleading stare. It wasn't everyday a powerful Shen Gong Wu awoke, and Jack wanted to be in on it. Chase gave him a stare and he huffed. "I'm not going no matter what, I know…" He glanced back and smiled. "But I can go see my mom!" Pecking the dragon lord on the cheek, Jack activated his heli-pack and was gone.

Chase shook his head and chuckled. So long as Jack was away from the fighting, he'd be fine with his apprentice and consort leaving. The Wu was one that had ties to the world of Sergra, and it would be… beneficial if he could go there. Jack would most likely enjoy a trip to relax, and Chase wanted to make sure that a certain "old friend" was still alive… The battle was short and won in Chase's favor. Instead of going to the citadel, he went to visit his consort's mother. Sylvia Spicer might have been human, but she was extremely appreciative of the magically world, and that made her one of the few humans he could be around and enjoy. If only he'd known what chaos would ensue within the day.

-Sergra-

Allie sighed and pushed her hair back, ears poised to make sure she wasn't caught. After a few minutes she flipped so that her black tail was holding her to the ceiling beam as she cut through the glass surrounding the diamond. Grabbing it, she pulled herself up and climbed out the skylight before taking off. Success. Pulling out her watch, Allie checked to make sure she was on schedule. 'All the items needed, and I still have a few minutes.' She thought as she ran her finger over clock hands. Being blind had its disadvantages, but it had even more advantages. Her spell was set and nearly complete as she set down the diamond in the center. Reciting the words that would send her to Earth, Allie focused on a field of grass and flowers. No one was there, and unlike her mother's spell, there would be no trade of beings once it was activated. A bright flash of light later and she landed in the same field she had focused on. "Ow… That was not the landing I wanted." She grumbled as she stood and brushed herself off. "Now, where is Jackaline?"

Jack leaned against Chase as they walked into the citadel. "You know, if you hadn't shown up, my mom would have demanded you show up the next time?" Chase chuckled and nuzzled Jack's hair. He had no doubt that Sylvia would have done such a thing, if only because she enjoyed their company. Before he could answer, Jack was tackled by a young woman with shoulder length white hair.

"Ow… Sorry about that, love, but I'm in a tad of a rush…" Allie rubbed her head as Jack helped her up. Neither of them were hurt (a surprise considering Jack's knack of getting injured with practically nothing) and Chase noticed that the girl had wounds that seemed to have come from Xiaolin monks.

"All I did was ask if they'd seen my twin, and WHAM! I'm runnin' from some crazy monks." Considering that Jack and Chase had only gotten a few miles from the manor, they had taken Allie there. Introductions had been made, and she'd laughed when Jack had freaked out about her being blind. Sylvia had gotten some of Jack's old clothes for her to change into. It was surprising how much she looked like Jack, but Allie just waved it off.

"What was her name?" Sylvia asked as she poured out the tea. Allie blinked and smiled.

"Actually, I have a twin brother. See, with my species, when we first hatch dragonlings are universal in gender. After a day we switch to a human form, but often a mother will give a baby boy a girl's name. Kinda funny really." Allie said, a smile on her face.

"What's that?" Jack asked, curious as to what she meant.

"His full name's Jackaline. But the male version…" Allie was cut off by a slightly unshocked Chase.

"Would be Jack." At that statement, Jack lived up to his "damsel-in-distress" personality and fainted.


End file.
